Something That You Want To Protect
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: "Surely you must have something that you want to protect, right?" Full summary inside. Warning & Disclaimers are also inside.


Title: Something That You Want To Protect

Summary: "Surely you must have something that you want to protect, right?"

Full summary: One day, when Tsuna was spending his time with Mukuro, he asked the illusionist an unexpected question. What is Mukuro answer to the question?

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. It all belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning: Contains yaoi or boys love. Don't like it then don't read it.

Author's Note: I'm back~. Just ignore the title if you can. It sounds too crappy. Anyway, I got this idea when I was stalking people on Facebook when I suddenly got this idea. It's pretty random so it may be a little bit crappy. Anyway, enjoy~.

6927692769276927692769276927 6927

It was a peaceful day at Namimori without any loud explosions or a 5 year old child cries heard anywhere. It's a perfect day to go out strolling with your family or even your lover but two teenagers decided to just stay in a n abandoned building that nobody knows where. The two of them always spend their time together in the same building. From training to sexual activities that made them wanting for more.  
But today, they decided to not do anything. They just wanted to have some peaceful time to free their selves from their homework that the teacher gave them.  
But the brunette, also a Mafia Boss, decided to ask his friend or how people always call them, lovers something. He looked at the pineapple-haired illusionist who was closing his eyes, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.  
"Mukuro, can I ask you something?" The brunette started. The teenager named Mukuro opened his eyes and looked at the brunette. He gave him a smirk that he always gives to anyone that he knows, even to his own 'friends'.  
"What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He answered the brunette's question with a question. The brunette, known as Tsunayoshi but preferred to be known as Tsuna looked up. He gulped when he saw the expression that was on Mukuro's face. He was secretly trying to tell him not to ask him questions about his past. He didn't want Tsunato know about it. He had enough. If Tsuna knows about his past, who knows what will happen to the brunette?  
"I wanted to ask a question and it's not about your past! I understand that you don't want me to know it so I won't ask about it, I promise!" Tsuna started to panic. Mukuro gave him a chuckle. He mentally let out a sigh of relief.  
"Then, what do you want to ask if it's not about my past?" Mukuro asked while looking straight towards Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna blinked; surprised that Mukuro didn't try to do anything. Then something occurred to his mind. Of course he wouldn't do anything to him but he's still worried about it sometimes. _What is Mukuro is actually using me to satisfy him?No matter how many times Mukuro tells me that he loves me but I still… I don't know… There's something in my heart that always doubts the fact that if he has a feeling towards me.  
_"Tsunayoshi-kun, what's wrong?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna snapped out from his reverie and looked at Mukuro.  
"Surely you have something you want to protect, right? Tsuna finally asked. Mukuro looked pretty shock with what Tsuna asked. He then gave him a smile, a sincere smile that he only shows it to the person he loves the most; Tsuna.  
"Tsunayoshi-kun, of course I do have something that I want to protect and I think you should know it by now," Mukuro replied simply. Tsuna looked at him.  
_It must be Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. Who else? Me? Well maybe but I don't know…  
_"Still haven't got your answer?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna looked at him.  
"I think its Chrome, Ken and Chikusa…"  
"And you."  
"Oh… Wait, what?" Tsuna looked at Mukuro with his caramel-orbed eyes. Mukuro let out a sigh then gave him a smirk.  
"Tsunayoshi-kun, I already told you many times that I love you and I will always be by your side. No matter how many challenges that lies in front of us, I will always be there to protect you from any danger," Mukuro replied simply. Tsuna's eyes brightened. He then gave Mukuro a hug.  
"Mukuro, I love you," Tsuna said. Mukuro gave him a hug and wrap his arms around Tsuna's neck.  
"I love you too, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro replied.  
_I guess I shouldn't worry about it that much. If he says that he loves me, he is. He won't lie about something like this. I believe him with all of my heart because I love him.  
Yes, I love him so much that I can't afford to lose him. That's for sure.  
_The two decided to spend their time together in the abandon building until dawn.  
OMAKE~!  
"It seems that Mukuro-sama finally managed to answer that question," a young girl mumbled while hiding behind a tree. She knows that one day that his Boss is going to ask his Mukuro-sama that question, so she gave him an advice about how to answer that question. She didn't expect that Mukuro would answer that question like that without hesitating. She wholeheartedly approves their relationship.

THE END

Author's Note: The end! Yes, I finally managed to finish this story. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes that I made because I'm not that good in English. Anyway, please review and no flames please! Hope you enjoy this crappy story.  
'Till we meet again ^^


End file.
